psvlarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Guns
PSV uses Nerf Blasters to represent guns in game. Ammunition Several types of ammunition are permitted for use at PSV. All darts must be produced by an OEM manufacturer; home-made darts and modified darts are banned for use within the system. This includes, but isn't limited to, glue domes, UBER-domes and metal weighted stefans. Darts 0.5" calibre nerf darts are the most common form of ammunition at PSV, and also the cheapest for players to purchase. Hasbro "elites" and aftermarket "koosh" and "waffle" darts are the easiest to purchase. An in-depth list of permitted and banned makes can be found on the Ammunition page, as well as safety requirements. "Voberry" and "FVJ" darts are specifically banned due to their harder heads. Mega Darts 0.7" calibre Mega darts are much larger than standard nerf darts, and represent high-powered specialist ammunition in game. Is the system supplying mega darts as they're crafted only? Rival Rounds Rival High Impact Rounds ("HIR") are the second most common ammunition type at PSV. Only official Nerf ("N" stamped) and Cornucopia ("C" stamped) Rival rounds are currently permitted. More details on the system's safety requirements for Rival rounds can be found on the Ammunition page. Rockets Nerf Demolisher Rockets are permitted, and represent high-powered specialist ammunition in game. Is the system supplying mega darts as they're crafted only? Banned: Vortex Disks Vortex disks do not meet the dart safety requirements as their flight course can vary too greatly from the initially fired direction, especially in outdoors and large-scale fights. They are not permitted for use at PSV. Banned: Nerf Arrows Nerf Arrows do not meet the dart or arrow safety requirements and are not permitted for use at PSV. Classification Every blaster will fit into one of the following categories. Chamber Gun Any nerf blaster with an internal chamber maximum of 10 darts or rounds. Manual Gun Any nerf blaster with an internal chamber above 10 darts, or a magazine loading system, that must be manually primed between shots. Automatic Gun Any battery powered nerf blaster with an internal chamber above 10 darts, or a magazine loading system. Blaster Safety Physical Condition Sharp edges and cracked plastic are not permitted: while melee striking and blocking with a blaster are banned, accidents can happen, therefore a blaster should not have sharp edges that may accidentally harm a person in this situation. Blasters that use a spring to provide power should be inspected for signs of stress if the spring has been upgraded. Particular areas of stress will be highlighted by white stress marks in the ABS plastic. Firing Capability The blaster must be able to fire approved ammunition at a target. Whether or not it hits the target is irrelevant. Muzzle Velocity The system uses a chronograph to measure the velocity (speed) of darts when they leave the muzzle of a blaster. *0.5" calibre (standard) blaster limit is 130 feet per second (39.62 metres per second). *0.7" calibre (mega) blaster limit is 90 feet per second. *HIR (rival) blaster limit is 110 feet per second. Blaster Modifications Visual Modifications Blasters may be painted and otherwise visually modified, so long as they do not have any sharp edges that may accidentally harm a person. Wiring Standards The standards require that all joins are insulated with either heat shrink tubing (HST, preferred) or electrical tape. Hot glue insulation is not permitted. If a blaster has been rewired by a system-approved outfit (currently either Blastersmiths UK or UKNerfWar) then it passes the wiring safety standards. Otherwise, photos of the internals must be presented to the safety checker. If no such photos are available, the blaster will be opened by the player and inspected by the safety checker to ensure compliance. Blasters that are not electrical (or only have a small integrated torch, eg the Firestrike), or electrical blasters that are not modified, do not need to be opened. Evidence of intact seals may be required in order to verify modification status. Battery Standards All batteries should be within a hard plastic case – typically the blaster’s battery tray. A pack of silica gel (which absorbs moisture) is strongly recommended to ward against condensation and light rain. AA alkalines, NiMH rechargeables and similar These cells should in good condition and not be leaking. In the case of NiMH, each cell should read roughly 1.2V while alkalines should read 1.5V. Often, white crusting or similar discolouration will indicate a problem with a battery. Any batteries in poor condition must be replaced in order for the blaster to be deemed safe. TrustFire Extra care must be taken when handling TrustFire batteries: they are safe for use in the system but with a number of caveats. The only permitted brand of TrustFire battery is the ocial, silver-wrapped version. Ultrareds and non-branded cells are not permitted. They must be checked after every engagement for symmetry of discharge – in other words that each battery has the same voltage. If they don’t, they need to be charged. Nominal voltage should be 3.7V. Cells presenting at 3.4V or below need to be charged. NiMH, NiCd and lithium battery Packs These must be checked for leakage and/or swelling. Lithium packs must have a voltage monitoring system – either a voltmeter, or an RC battery alarm. We recommend wrapping lithium packs in bubble wrap within the blaster’s battery tray for extra protection against impacts. Lithium packs must read at least a voltage of 3.4V/cell (lithium polymer) or 3V/cell (lithium iron phosphate/LiFePO4)